igrowikifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тема форума:Общение/@comment-25077580-20140705034721/@comment-10408365-20140825072325
1.Для серии GTA пришельцы уже давно являются традиционной пасхалкой. В этот раз, опустившись на глубину океана в северной части карты, можно найти упавшую летающую тарелку (НЛО)thumb 2.В учебной миссии (снежная) можно обнаружить замороженного во льду пришельца. Чтобы это сделать, вам придется съехать с дороги к замершему ручью. Под мостом вы и найдете этого пришельца. thumb 3.На обычной бумажной карте специального издания GTA 5 можно найти скрытый текст. Но рассмотреть его можно только под ультрафиолетом. Эти символы указывают на различные пасхалки в игре: Перевод: Главное Шоссе Через North Chumask 0.5 мили после Каньона Ратон Там где закончится ограждение Следуй по пыльной дороге Вниз к Докам Принеси $500 000 наличными thumb 4. Помните стероидного качка из GTA 4 по имени Брюси? Найти его можно в Блипере (пародия на Twitter). Почитайте его записи. *Паки МакРики - друг Нико, с вместе с которым вы совершали ограбление банка. У Франклина есть возможность помочь ему во время ограбления и войти в команду до конца игры. *Во время первого ограбления, упоминается имя Нико Белика. О нем говорится: "Восточный европеец, который сделал себе имя в Liberty City, но потом вышел из бизнеса".thumb 5. В игре есть банда Groove Street, еще та самая из GTA San Andreas. *На стене одного из зданий можно встретить надпись: "Добро Пожаловать. Мы не попали по тебе в прошлый раз.". Приятно вернуться домой после Восточного Побережья. *В доме Франклина есть кое-что из творчества реперов из San Andreas - музыкальные альбомы Mad Dog и OG Loc. thumb 6.На свалке можно встретить танк Т-34. Это советский средний танк, участвовавший в Великой Отечественной Войне. thumb 7.В пустыне рядом с военной базой, можно найти следы кровавой перестрелки между двумя бандами. Серебряный кейс вы сможете найти неподалеку. Это сделано в напоминание сцены из к/ф "Старикам здесь не место". Если вы смотрели фильм, то первой мыслью у вас будет бежать и отстреливаться, т.к. в фильме нашедшему такой кейс прилагалась парочка пуль от наемного убийцы..... Не бойтесь, в игре такого нет. 8.Зомби. Нынче зомби очень популярны, они буквально повсюду, а теперь и в GTA! По крайней мере одного такого можно встретить на улице в Vinewood. Этот зомби вполне дружелюбен и безобиден - он не страждет человеческой плоти или мозгов, с ним даже можно поболтать, хотя можно и убить, смотря как вы относитесь к ходячим мертвецам 9.Бигфут, также известный как снежный человек или йети, это самый известный миф GTA San Andreas. В GTA V мы наконец-то можем встретиться с ним. В миссии Predator у вас есть возможность смотреть на людей в лесу используя тепловизор на вертолете, таким образом вы можете очень недолго наблюдать фигуру снежного человека. После прохождения игры на 100% будет доступна секретная миссия связанная с бигфутом, которая наконец прольет свет на эту историю. В общем и целом можно сказать, что в GTA 5 тема бигфута раскрыта полностью! 10.Призрак на горе Gordo. С 23:00 до 00:00 на горе Gordo появляется призрак женщины. Он парит над написанным кровью именем "Jock". Очевидно это призрак бывшей жены Jock Cranley Jolene Cranley-Evans. В 1978 году Jolene со своим мужем Джоком гуляли по горе Гордо, когда у них разгорелся спор: Jock хотел уехать из Blaine County чтобы осуществить свою мечту стать каскадером, но Jolene не хотела уезжать, так как ей надо было заботиться о своих родителях. Во время прогулки Jock столкнул жену с обрыва тем самым убив ее. Полиция сочла это за несчастный случай и Jock отпустили без предъявления обвинений. 11.Особняк Playboy. В GTA V есть огромный особняк, с розовым наружным освещением, очень похожий на знаменитый особняк Playboy. На прилегающей территории находятся бассейн и теннисные корты, а по ночам там проходят вечеринки с девушками топлес. Никого похожего на Хью Хефнера не видать и, к сожалению, в сам дом зайти нельзя. 12.Огромный оранжевый шар. Собственно просто шар и ничего больше. Он находится на крыше juice bar в Vinewood Hills. Если его задеть, он покатится вниз по склону холма. Аккуратней, не попадите под него! 13.Скелет кита. Большого кита. Настолько большого, что некоторые могут назвать его морским чудовищем. Эти останки покоятся на дне морском, и, кстати, под водой также можно найти разбившийся реактивный самолет. 14.Курсор Во внутриигровом интернете при наведении мышки на ссылку появляется курсор с выпрямленным средним пальцем, вместо привычного указательного. Такой вот юмор у Rockstar Games. 15.Если просто плавать в море далеко от берега, то может появиться акула, которая, покружив вокруг, разорвет персонажа. При этом будет получено достижение с описанием: "We're Going To Need A Bigger Boat" (что является отсылкой к фильму "Челюсти"). Кстати, на пляже можно найти песчаную скульптуру головы акулы, в зубы которой вставлена доска для серфинга. 16.Infinite 8 Killer. В пустыне Gran Senora и в Sandy Shores есть стены и камни исписанные бывшим жителем Sandy Shores Merle Abrahams, который был помешан на числе "8" и бесконечности. Он пытался провести какой-то кровавый ритуал, для которого ему нужно было 8 жертв. Игроки прозвали его Infinite 8 killer. 17.Туннель в горе Chiliad. В стенах этого туннеля имеются две двери, на которых написано "Danger", рядом с одной крупно написано T01, другой - T02. Куда ведут эти двери неизвестно, но у горы Chiliad есть тайны, разгадки к которым могли бы находиться за этими дверями. Хотя, может быть, это просто текстуры дверей в обычном туннеле. Истина где-то рядом. 18.Rockstar Games не могли оставить без внимания свою популярную игру о Диком Западе, Red Dead Redemption. Так на книжной полке в квартире Franklin можно найти книгу с названием "Red Dead" под авторством некоего J. Marston. Возможно имеется ввиду сын главного героя Red Dead Redemption Jack, который любил читать и даже как-то сказал, что может быть напишет когда-нибудь книгу. А в Sandy Shores есть Cholla Springs авеню и Armadillo авеню - это явная отсылка к RDR, где есть города с такими названиями. 19.Иногда вытаскиваемые из машины люди говорят "I'm moving to Vice City!". 20.В GTA 5 есть пара отсылок к Halo. Так на улице возле Cinema Doppler можно встретить человека в костюме, похожего на Мастера Чифа, с которым активно фотографируются туристы. Также в доме Лестера в кладовке на полке стоят несколько фигурок среди которых есть Мастер Чиф (а еще Супермен, Черный Адам и, предположительно, Хан Соло; в коробке под полкой лежит копия Экскалибура). Строго говоря, и фигурка и человек в костюме относятся к мультсериалу Republican space Rangers﻿ из GTA IV, который, в свою очередь, является аллюзией на Halo. Сам мультсериал можно посмотреть по ТВ и в GTA 5. 21.В GTA V можно увидеть постеры и ТВ ролики, рекламирующие телевизионное шоу "Rehab Island", логотип которого очень похож на логотип игры Dead Island. Только вместо верхушки пальмы изображен лист марихуаны. 22.В GTA 5 есть Elysian Fields Freeway, это отсылка к еще одной игре от Rockstar Games, L. A. Noire, в которой есть строительная компания Elysian Fields - местная корпорация зла. 23.Во время миссии Blitz Play Trevor произносит: "At least we're not dressed like Clowns." Видимо это намек на Pay Day, где грабители носят маски клоунов. 24.В миссии с йогой есть задача "Praise the Sun!", очевидно это отсылка к игре Dark Souls, в которой есть жест с таким названием, несколько похожий на позу йоги соответствующую задаче. 25.По радио можно услышать обсуждение вопроса о медикаментах, и среди лекарств упоминается Zombrex, непопулярный среди больных. Это отсылка к Dead Rising, где Zombrex - средство предотвращающее превращение в зомби. 26.В GTA 5 есть генераторы, цветовая схема которых скопирована с Claptrap из Borderlands 27.В магазине Sub Urban можно купить "Flamingo Shirt", рубашку, которую носил главный герой Max Payne 3. Кстати, с бородой, бритый и в этой рубашке Майкл очень похож на Max Payne. 28.На гребне одной из гор в GTA 5 в промежутке с 19:00 до 20:00 можно наблюдать красный кабриолет с трех сторон от которого обрыв, а с четвертой вертолет и несколько машин полиции. При приближении офицеров полиции кабриолет неожиданно разгоняется, падает в ущелье и взрывается. Это довольно точное воспроизведение финальной сцены фильма "Тельма и Луиза". 29.После совершения угона машин для Devin Weston на внутриигровом сайте legendarymotorsport.net можно будет купить автомобиль JB 700 за 475000 $. Этот автомобиль является несколько видоизмененным Aston Martin DB5 из третьего фильма о Джеймсе Бонде, "Голденфингера". В самом названии машины отсылка к герою Яна Флеминга - JB это инициалы Джеймса Бонда, 700 - развернутый кодовый номер 007. Такой же автомобиль, только оснащенный вооружением, просит угнать Devin Weston, и при выполнении этого задания можно увидеть номер машины - '4G3NT' (AGENT). Кстати "Agent" это еще и название игры над которой сейчас трудятся Rockstar Games. 30.Квартира Floyd очень похожа на квартиру Melanie из фильма Квентина Тарантино "Джеки Браун". Идентичные планировки и одинаковые за исключением цветового решения интерьеры не оставляют сомнений в том, что Rockstar Games специально создали такое сходство. Это даже можно рассматривать как дань уважения мастеру криминального жанра кино. 31.В одном из магазинов можно найти куртку "Overlooked red blouson". Эта куртка очень похожа на ту, которую носил Джек Торренс в "Сиянии". К тому же отель, в котором происходило действие фильма, назывался Overlook Hotel. Кстати Тревор в этой куртке очень похож на героя Николсона. 32.В GTA 5 на морском дне можно найти большой таинственный люк, из прямоугольного окошка которого исходит свет. Если подплыть к люку слишком близко, наступит мгновенная смерть. О нем ничего не известно, возможно это просто отсылка к сериалу "Остаться в живых" (Lost), хотя в сериале люк находился в джунглях а не под водой. 33.Ограбление инкассаторского броневика с использованием эвакуатора для тарана этого броневика, остановившегося на перегороженной дороге, это отсылка к фильму "Схватка", в котором было совершено идентичное ограбление. 34.В мисссии Marriage Counseling Майкл привязывает лебедочный трос своего автомобиля к опоре дома на сваях, в котором прячется любовник жены Майкла, а затем разрушает этот дом, выдернув опору. Эта сцена похожа на сцену разрушения дома во второй части "Смертельного оружия". 35.На многих электрощитках и дверцах трансформаторных будок есть надпись "1.21GW". Одна целая и двадцать одна сотая гигаватта - именно такая мощность была нужна для перемещения во времени в трилогии "Назад в будущее". 36.В GTA V есть список из 5 машин, которые планируется угнать, написанный веществом, увидеть которое можно только с помощью лампы чёрного света. Такой же список, только гораздо больше, был в фильме "Угнать за 60 секунд" (2000г.) с Николосом Кейджем. 37.Во время экскурсии по Vinewood одной из последних остановок будет здание муниципалитета и гид говорит что оно появляется в двадцатиминутном воздушном бое в финале фильма "Invasion: Los Santos". Название - отсылка к фильму "Битва за Лос Анджелес", а продолжительный воздушный бой в финале - к "Дню независимости". Обе картины про вторжение пришельцев. 38.Когда Franklin впервые встречает Omega, можно заметить что Omega держит устройство очень похожее на измеритель психокинетической энергии (P.K.E. meter) из "Охотников за приведениями". После прохождения всех миссий культа эпсилон будет доступна миссия, в которой можно будет побегать с таким прибором. 39.Миссия The Big One это отсылка к фильму "Ограбление по-итальянски" 40.Иногда после убийства врага Тревор кричит фразу из фильма "Большой Лебовски": "You’re out of your element." 41.В скейтпарке на одной из рамп написана catch-фраза из "Стар Трека" - "Beam Me Up!" 42.Во время поездки в такси попросите водителя прибавить газу и он ответит словами из "Парка Юрского периода": "Hold on to your Butt!" 43.В миссии с Barry во время драки с клоунами на заднем плане играет музыка из сцены с клоунами из фильма "Большое приключение Пи-Ви" 44.В GTA 5 можно купить куртку как у главного героя фильма "Драйв", только вместо скорпиона на спине краб 45.На одной из скал горного массива Чилиад есть текстура с лицом человека. Возможно, это кто-то из разработчиков так напомнил о себе.